


i don't think this will last (but you're here in my arms)

by pureheroine



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureheroine/pseuds/pureheroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I feel like it's just me and you, yeah we got nothing to lose.<br/>Post-Olympic final celebrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't think this will last (but you're here in my arms)

Kelley couldn’t keep still. She wasn’t sure if it was the euphoria or the alcohol, or a mix of the two. Either way, she didn’t care. They were _Olympic champions_. The proof hung from her neck, glistening with lingering champagne bubbles. Her fingers clasped around the medal, running over the grooves as her eyes scanned the patrons in the bar before her.

She saw Abby talking with Alex, her eyes were bright as she brandished her wine glass in attempt to explain something to her mentor. Abby laughed and ruffled her hair and pointed to the medal, identical to Kelley’s, that hung around the young forward’s neck. Kelley’s heart swelled with pride. Sydney was trying to convince the veterans into tequila shots, Kelley laughed at Christie’s grimace and HAO’s enthusiasm. She let her eyes wander towards the bar, and she saw Carli nursing a beer that looked hardly touched. They locked eyes and Carli smirked, looking somewhere to her left. Kelley followed her gaze and smiled softly.

Her and Hope had been stealing glances all night. All tournament, actually. It was an unusual friendship, but Kelley loved it. At some point, the relationship had progressed from a goalkeeper trying to help her frantic, newbie defender to settle in, to good morning texts and Snapchats of Hope’s pets and Kelley’s odd faces. Kelley had always had a thing for Hope, if she really thought about it. She preferred not to, though, as Hope had always been married. Now she wasn’t. The absence of the ring on Hope’s finger was easy to miss if you weren’t looking for it, but Kelley was.

The questions started one night with a raised eyebrow from Kelley as Hope poured the wine. 

It ended with Hope in tears as she re-hashed the whole thing, her head in her hands as Kelley awkwardly tried to comfort her. Somehow, they’d ended up kissing. Desperate, and sprawled on the old couch in Kelley’s rental. They hadn’t really talked about it since. Hope had been upset, they’d both been drunk, it was nothing. But Kelley had wanted it to be _something_. She still did, and she couldn’t help the jolt that ran up her spine as the goalkeeper approached her.

Hope's dress was dark blue, hugging her hips and tight across her legs. Kelley drank in the image and took a deep breath, raising her glass in acknowledgement as the woman came to stand beside her. 

Hope bumped her hip into Kelley’s, “Why, if it isn’t Kelley O’Hara, the only field player to play every minute of the London Olympics.” She drawled, eyes sparkling.

Kelley laughed. “Enjoying your night then?” She gestured toward the empty glass in Hope’s hand.

Hope shrugged, leaning against her. “Hell, if I can’t let loose after winning a gold medal I don’t think there’ll ever be a time.”

Kelley nodded in agreement, “That’s true. You are Hope Yolo, anyway. And hey, even Carli has a beer in her hand,” she pointed out.

Hope laughed, “Untouched, I bet.” She tipped her glass to the ceiling, emptying whatever was left and looked to Kelley. “Guess it’s up to us to rack up the bar tab then.” She stood up straight, smoothing the creases from her dress. “I’m getting another drink, what are you having?”

Kelley paused. She’d had enough, but something about the look in Hope’s eyes made her concede. She shrugged. “Whatever you’re having, unless it has more sugar than alcohol, then beer.”

Hope smirked, and moved towards the bar. Kelley tried not to notice how her hips swung as she walked.

*

Glasses lined up row by row along the bar as the bartender announced the last call. The majority of the team had already given up and gone to bed, only Kelley, Hope, Sydney and Megan remained, sprawled in a booth.

“This was like, the best night, ever.” Sydney announced to nobody in particular. She was greeted with a resounding cheer from Kelley and Megan, and laugh from Hope.

“Gold fucking medals!” The young forward swung the prize above her head like a lasso. She swung it with vigour and it went spiralling into the air. There was a sound of shattering glass and a squeal as the medal made contact with a glass and fell to the floor.

“Fuuuuck, I’m out. Too drunk. Bed.” Sydney snatched the medal from the bed of glass and made to stand up. “Goodnight, Olympic champions, I look forward to suffering through tomorrow’s hangover with you all.”

Megan laughed. “Wait up roomie, I’ll come with you.” She waved goodbye to the remaining two and trotted after Sydney.

Kelley and Hope watched them go. “And then there were two,” Hope said.

Kelley turned to look at the goalkeeper. She eyes were bright and her smile was wide. She was beautiful. Kelley swallowed thickly.

“It’s no fun now that we’re the drunkest.” Kelley pouted. “Bed?”

Something flickered in Hope’s eyes and she nodded. Kelley stood up, brushing the remains of Sydney’s euphoria from her dress. 

Standing up, Kelley fought to keep her balance, leaning on Hope for support. She wasn’t sure how much she’d had to drink, but it was enough for her to feel her heart in her throat. The two slowly made their way towards the elevator, Kelley cheered when they finally made it, and leaned against the panelling as Hope punched in the floor number.

“Holy shit, Hope.” Kelley eyed the goalkeeper solemnly. “We’re Olympic champions!” she exclaimed, stumbling as the elevator started to rise.

Hope just laughed.

By the time they reached their floor Kelley was really looking forward to her bed. “G’night, Hope Yolo”, Kelley smiled wide as the doors slid open. She stumbled for the door, rummaging inside her bra for her key.

Hope looked at her, one eyebrow raised. “You’re going back to your room?”

Kelley nodded. “S’where I sleep,” she clarified. “Fuck,” she muttered. “Haveyouseenmykey?” she slurred.

Hope shook her head. “You’re loud,” She pointed out. “And drunk. You don’t want to wake Alex to get your key, right?” she asked.

“Riiiight”, Kelley nodded, not following.

“I have my own room”, Hope said slowly.

Kelley nodded again. “Okay?”

Hope gently grabbed Kelley’s wrist. “Come on.”

*

As soon as the door clicked shut behind them, Kelley found herself pressed up against it. Before she could comprehend what was happening, Hope's lips were on her neck and all Kelley’s thoughts of sleep were forgotten.

Hope kissed her with vigour, and Kelley felt justified for wanting this is badly as she did. She kissed back, her teeth nipping slightly at the older woman’s bottom lip.

Hope growled in response, pushing them back towards the bed. Kelley moaned as they hit the mattress, Hope’s teeth sinking into her shoulder.

Kelley hooked a leg around Hope’s knee and tried to flip them. As expected, Hope refused to budge, instead slipping a knee in between the defender’s legs.

“Bet you can’t stop me from scoring tonight.” Kelley’s voice wavered, ruining her attempted nonchalance as the older woman shifted above her.

Hope raised an eyebrow and Kelley laughed.

The goalkeeper hand slipped below Kelley’s waistband and she shut up.

*

Moonlight started to creep through the blinds and puddle at the foot of the bed as they lay there. Kelley rolled over and grinned at Hope. 

"So that was fun." She smirked.

Hope ignored her, brushing a stray hair from the defender’s face. “You’re really pretty”.

Kelley blinked. “I… what?” Her expression conveying mock amusement. “Hope Yolo, you hitting on me or something?”

Hope laughed and pursed her lips. Kelley looked ridiculous, hair tousled, bare skin muddled in the once-crisp sheets of Hope’s bed. “You know”, she mused. “I think I liked it better when you weren’t talking.” She purred.

Kelley’s eyes lit up and she reached up, tugging Hope down to her. 

*

Hope was gone by the time she woke up. Kelley didn't even bother to be surprised. 

*

They stayed away from each other on the Victory Tour, and all games following. Kelley had mastered the art of pretending not to care, but she still wasn't as good as Hope. 

The goalkeeper managed to avoid her for the most part, but on occasions where they were forced to interact, Kelley was half convinced that nothing had ever happened between them. There were no glances held for just a moment too long, no texts, no Snapchats. If anything, Kelley swore Hope tried harder to save her shot's than anyone else's.

By the time Algarve came around, Kelley didn't have to pretend she didn't care. The weight on her shoulders was replaced with the weight of another medal around her neck, and another drink in her hand. Tonight she planned to forget.

Unfortunately, things don't always go to plan.

*

Kelley couldn't remember how many drinks she'd had by the time she felt the gentle but firm grip on her arm.

Hope.

Kelley’s face split into a grin and she melted the touch. “Hope! Remember what happened last time we won a medal?” Kelley bubbled, all grudges forgotten

Hope visibly flinched. The older woman let her arm drop loosely, fist clenched. 

“You’ve been drinking”, was all she said.

Kelley tried to ignore the clipped tone, the way Hope wouldn’t look at her. She felt shame seeping into her, chilling the heat that the alcohol had left racing through her veins.  
“I’m-“Kelley searched for the right words. Anything to make Hope look at her.

“Wasted? Yeah.” Hope bit out.

Kelley stayed quiet.

“You need some air. Come on.” Hope’s hand returned to Kelley’s arm, looser this time, like she was trying not to touch the younger woman at all.

Kelley followed quietly as they made their way toward the pool.

“I miss you”. Kelley said in a small voice, once they were out of earshot.

Hope sighed and sat down.

“Kelley, that was a… one-time thing. I-I’m your team mate. Your friend. Not your… lover.”

"You could be though, if you wanted."

"I _don't_ want it, Kelley." Hope's voice was sharper than she meant it to be, and this time Kelley flinched.

Hope sighed. "I'm sorry, I just, what we did... it was stupid, you know? We're team mates."

"And the team comes first". Kelley said dully.

Hope nodded, eyes focused on nothing in particular, just anywhere but Kelley.

"Right, well." Kelley stood up. "Good talk, teamie." she awkwardly reached down and patted Hope's shoulder.

"That's it?" Hope asked, confused.

"What else is there to say?" Kelley's voice was bitter. "You don't want me, I get it."

"Kelley." Hope's voice was soft, pained.

"Don't, Hope." Kelley said tiredly. "I'm going to bed."

Kelley dragged her feet as she walked away, every inch of her wanted to turn around and go back. To plead with Hope, yell at her, do _something._

But she didn't. 

She passed her celebrating team mates as she headed for the elevator. A few of them shouted goodbyes and she shot them a weak smile.

Punching the button on the elevator she leaned back against the railing.

The tears started to come.

No amount of alcohol or gold medals would fix this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This assumes, among many other things, that Hope wasn't out for Algarve.  
> Title and summary are from Sam Smith's 'Nirvana'.  
> Written and posted as 2AM finals-week procrastination. Apologies for any typos, feel free to comment, etc.


End file.
